Accident
by Envytheawesome
Summary: I saw a bright light, felt a sudden jolt go through my body, then I lost consiousness. Summary sucks. Plz read and Review. GIVE ME IDEAS! I may use your idea!


**Hi! I have a new story! HAPPY! Also, if you don't know who Miho is, look it up. Yugi knows about Yami, but hasn't told anyone. R&R!**

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT (and never will) OWN YUGIOH!**

* * *

_ANZU'S POV_

"Can we eat now?" Joey asked after I forced him, Honda, Miho, and Yugi to go to a movie with me and my boyfriend.

My boyfriend's name is Lee. He is tall, has blond hair, and is very tan!

"Sure! I'll buy it!" Lee said happily.

"YEAH!" Joey and Honda cheered. Yugi smiled.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I want to go to Burger World." Joey said.

"Again? That's the third time since two days ago!" Honda said.

"I like their food!" Joey said plainly.

Honda argued with Joey for a while about going somewhere else.

"Ok, lets go!" Lee said, trying to stop the argument, and started walked around the block towards Burger World.

"Miho wants a burger too!" Miho said excitedly.

"Then let's go!" Honda said, following Lee.

We walked up to the resturaunt, but we stopped when we saw police cars and CAUTION DO NOT ENTER tape around the building.

"Hey! You shouldn't be here!" I police officer said to us.

"What happened?" I asked.

"A seven year old girl and her mother were murdered here about an hour ago." The man said.

"How?" Joey stupidly asked.

"Apperently, a short weird man came in and shot them for no reason." He replied dully. "At least that's what the witnesses said."

"Then, we'll just leave." Lee walked away. We followed him.

"Who do you think would do that?" Miho asked, curiously.

"I don't know, Miho, but I will protect you!" Honda stated.

"I bet you'd run away crying." Joey smirked.

"No way!" Honda replied.

They started arguing again.

We were walking to Lee's house, which was about a mile away, but it's a nice walk.

'Maybe it was Yugi! He's short and has weird hair.' My consious said.

'No way! Yugi would never do that! But he did look really depressed after the movie, I wonder why?' I asked myself.

The movie was about a little child that was weak and was always picked on, but the kid turns out to be a superhuman and saves the world from doom, after that he was never picked on again.

I looked over at Yugi, who was now taller than me. (suprise suprise). He still looked really depressed.

"Yugi, are you ok?" I asked curiously.

"Yes! I'm fine!" Yugi put on a happy face, but I could tell it was forced. His eyes were still full of sadness.

"You were really distant and depressed looking after the movie. Are you sure your ok?" Lee asked.

"I said I'm fine!" Yugi said sharply.

When we got to Lee's house, Joey and Honda began raiding the fridge. Miho went upstairs to look for the bathroom, and Lee went to make sure he still had some food left after they were done eating.

"Yugi?" I asked when we were alone.

"Yeah?" He sat on the couch.

"What's bothering you?" I asked.

"Nothing." Yugi answered.

"Don't lie to me! What's going on with you!" I shouted, but not loud enough for anyone else to hear.

"It's not important, to you." He said.

"Hey, you want something to eat?" Honda poked his head back in the room.

"Sure!" Yugi put on a happy face and walked into the kitchen.

'I will find out what's bothering him!' I vowed to myself. 'He said it wasn't important, _to me. _What does that mean?'

I went to the kitchen.

"Anzu! Help me!" Lee said, trying to get Joey away from the fridge. Yugi was just sitting at the table, watching. Honda apperently wasn't hungry anymore and joined Yugi at the table.

"I just want food!" Joey shouted.

"No! You've eaten almost all of it already!" Lee said. "How about I use the remainder of the food to make dinner?"

"Ok." Joey said and sat down next to Honda.

I sat down next to Yugi, who was staring at nothing.

After about 20 minutes (most envolved listening to Joey complain about his stomach) Lee brought out a plate of peperroni pizza. Joey ate four peices then announced he was (finally) full. We ate the rest of it.

"Bye Lee!" I said, after we got done eating. We were going home

"See you later." Lee came over and kissed me on the cheek.

Suddenly I heard a growl. I turned, the only one standing there was Yugi. He waved, acting all happy-like.

We left, going our seperate ways. I walked with Yugi, who was looking at the ground. He looked very sad.

"Yugi, you know you can tell me anything, right?" I asked.

"Sure, Anzu." He replied, not looking up.

"If you know then tell me what's wrong!" I said, frusterated.

"You wouldn't care even if I told you. Its not important, to you. Good bye, Anzu." Yugi said and ran ahead to his house.

"Yugi.." I said to myself.

I went home and went to bed. It was getting late anyway. I was soon asleep.

-_the next day-_

* * *

_Yugi's Pov._

'Yugi wake up! We have to go!' Yami said.

I groaned, not wanting to leave the comfort of my bed.

'WAKE UP!'

"Ahh!" I fell of the bed as Yami's voice echoed through my head.**(Hehe...rhyme)** "Do you have to be so loud?"

'Sorry, but we have to go! We're meeting Joey and Anzu at the park, remember?' Yami said.

I flinched at Anzu's name. I have my reasons. I loved her, but now she has a boyfriend. So by avoiding her, I can move on.

"Ok Yami, lets go." I said. While Yami talks in my head, I speak outloud. If anyone heard me they would think I was insane.

I got dressed and went downstairs. "Grandpa! I'm going to the park!"

"Alright! Be careful!" Grandpa said, watching TV.

I left and headed for the park.

"Hey Yug!" Joey said when we arrived. (We, meaning Yami and me).

"Hi Joey! How are you?" I asked, smiling happily.

"I'm fine, how 'boutch you?" He replied.

"Good."

"Hey guys!" Anzu ran towards us. "What's up?"

"Nothin'" Joey shrugged.

"Let's go by the fountian." Anzu suggested.

"Ok." Joey said and we walked to the large fountian in the middle of the park.

A few little kids were playing in it. Two boys and a girl. We went to the other side of the fountian and sat down at a bench. Anzu sat by Joey, and I sat on the other side of Joey. I started to hear a twinkling music.

"Hey! It's the ice-cream man!" A bunch of little kids shreiked and ran over to him.

"Why don't we get ice-cream too?" Anzu started to walk across the street. Suddenly I saw a truck come from the corner. Straight. At. Anzu.

"Anzu! Look out!" I ran over and pushed her out of the way.

I saw a light, felt a sudden jolt go through my body, then I lost consiousness.

* * *

o.O.o

**Reveiwing wouldn't kill you...**


End file.
